A various types of ignition apparatuses have been proposed in order to improve ignition performance to ignite fuel. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 5631638 teaches an internal combustion engine ignition apparatus which is equipped with a case in which the same type of two ignition coils are disposed, a connector which supplies an external electrical power and signals, and a high-voltage output terminal which delivers a high voltage to a spark plug. In the ignition apparatus, the high-voltage terminal delivers a combination of outputs from the two ignition coils to the spark plug. A coil-storing portion of the case is arranged outside a plug hole formed in an upper portion of the internal combustion engine.